


Free From Worry

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: For a few hours, Ingrid is free.
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Free From Worry

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'children'

There were a few traveling merchants in the village with interesting wares, but nothing that Ingrid thought she needed. Dorothea or Annette might have fun looking over everything, but she...

Ingrid couldn't help her own practicality, she supposed. She'd already bought the few necessities she'd needed and was just lingering in the village because it was a nice, warm day and she'd done all her other chores. She could wander, watch the children playing Knights and Heretics in the park, take in the sights, and eventually make her way back to the monastery.

Back to her worries. And the future.


End file.
